Tamers Desire
by McCloudz
Summary: My OC, Steven Chow moved to Japan to continued his school, but what happened if He introduced to all Tamers his Digimon, Drakamon? RikaxOC and RenamonxOC R&R please and Don't Flame!
1. Chapter 1

Tamers Desire

Chapter 1: New Student

**Well my first fanfic at Digimon Season 3 I really love it**

**Drakamon: So will you start the story?**

**Me: Calm down, you cannot stand already!**

**Drakamon: Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON BUT I OWN DRAKAMON**

I woke up at 6 o'clock just like usual because this my first day at senior high school at Japan "I can't wait my first high school in this beautiful place" said me.

After i finished my breakfast, i gonna wear my white shirt and my black vest with my dark blue jean pants, i also put my Horatio styled sunglasses on top of my Leon styled hair "Gee, i'm gonna late" as i look the wall clock pointed almost 7 o'clock.

I get my GT-R and drive it to my school, "Damn, i almost forget my lunch! Whatever, i'll eat at school" i yelled cause i forgot make an lunch.

After i reached my school, i park my car and then run to my class "Fiuh, I almost gonna late" as i entered my class, "you must be a new students, right?" ask my teacher "yes" as i walk to my teacher "okay class this is Steven Chow, he's from Indonesia but he can speak Japanese so say welcome to him" said my teacher introduced me "Hi, Steven" said all the student to me "Hi, too. I hope you like me in this class" as i walk to my chair beside a brown spiky boy with yellow google on it, he wear a blue hoodie and gray pants. "Hi, I'm Takato, Takato Matsuki" said Takato introduce himself to me. "Hi too, I'm Steven" as i introduced myself. "Do you know about Digimon?" ask Takato "Me? I like Digimon, so you like Digimon too?" ask me back, "Yeah, i like Digimon but i also own my Digimon" said Takato "REALLY?" ask me shocked, "Would you come to my house after school? I'll introduce you to my Digimon." Ask Takato "Sounds great" said me as i start do my task.

**Well do you like my first chapter, remember R&R**

**Drakamon: When i'll appear?**

**Me: At next chapter^_^  
Drakamon: Yay\(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Tamers Desire

Chapter 2: My Digimon

**Well I'm back, this's my second chapter where me introduce Takato my Digimon. Hope you all enjoy it^_^**

**Drakamon: Finally, I'll appear^^  
Me: *Play Resident Evil 4 with Drakamon mod* Hah! You've been killed by Dr. Salvador!**

**Drakamon: WHAT! ARE YOU DARE?**

**Me: Dare what?*Points Drakamon with PRL 412***

**Drakamon: Nothing, R&R please**

**Me: I'm really like this story^^**

After School's out, like Takato's promise, I returm to my house and grab my dark black D-Ark "Drakamon, Realize!" as I summon My Digimon out of My D-Ark "Hey Master, long time no see" said Drakaomon, the wolf type Digimon just like Renamon but it's Dark version and his ear and tail just like a wolf too. "Yeah, we need to go Takato's house, he said he had a Digimon" said me to Drakamon. "REALLY!" aske Drakamon curiously "Right, and we need to go now" said me as I pull out Drakamon's hand "Hey, Slowdown, Master" said Drakamon. Then I drive my car with Drakamon to Takato's House, soon after I reach his house, I smell something good "Gee, Takato must have a delicious bread" said me entered his house "Hello, want to buy some bread?" ask Mr. Matsuki "No, I just want to see Takato, I'm Takato's friend" said me to Mr. Matsuki "Oh...you must be a new student from Indonesia, right?" ask Mr. Matsuki "Yep" said Me "Takato, your friend is here" said Mr. Matsuki to Takato and i heard his voice from upstairs "Go upstairs, friend" and I going to his bedroom and meet Takato "Hey, Steven. Where's your Digimon?" ask Takato "Right here" said me as I introduced to Drakamon "Hiya, Human. You must be my master's friend?" said Drakamon cheerfully "Yep" said Takato as he scanned Drakamon with his D-Ark.

-Drakamon

-Virus Type Digimon

-Skills: Diamond Chaos and Dark Patch

-An Experimental Digimon who has injected by dark serum

"Gee, Your Digimon is so great" said Takato, "Yeah sure. So where's your Digimon" ask Me, "Right here, boy you can go out" said Takato as he called his Digimon. "TAKATOMON" yelled Takato's Digimon start to hug him "Hey boy, that's tickles...Oh this is Guilmon" said Takato to me "Oh...how cute" said me as I scanned his Digimon with my D-Ark.

-Guilmon

-Virus Type Digimon

-Skills: Pyro Shpere and Rock Breaker

-The Digimon who created by the kid's thought

"So your Digimon created by you?'" ask me. "Takatomon, who's this guy?" ask Guilmon. "He's my friend, Steven and his Digimon, Drakamon." Said Takato "Hi, Stevenmon" said Guilmon waving at me. "Stevenmon?" ask me confused. "Don't worry, he still don't know about humans" said Takato. "Hi, Drakamon. Would you like to my friend?" ask Guilmon to Drakamon. " I like to be your friend, Guilmon" said Drakamon happily. "Yeah, Guilmon have friends now!" said Guilmon full of joy. " So what's your Digivolution?" ask Takato. "Well, the in-training is Draximon, the rookie is Drakamon, the champion is Lucifermon, the mega is Chaosmon, and the ultimate is Armageddonmon." Said me as I explain all my Drakamon's Digivolutions to Takato. "So, if you Biomerge?" ask Takato. "I'll be DarkReapermon, you know the GrimReaper, Right?" said me. "What about you, Takato?" said me as I asked back to Takato. "Well my Digimon's in-training is Gigimon, the rookie is Guilmon, the champion is Growlmon, the mega is WarGrowlmon, the ultimate is Madnadramon(A/N: Seriously, I didn't know Guilmon's Ultimate) and if I Biomerge with Guilmon, I'm gonna be Gallantmon." Said Takato as he explain all his Digimon's Digivolution. "That was great!" said me full of joy. "Hey, Let's go to the Park, Rika is waiting for us!" said Takato. "Who's Rika?" ask me. "Well...Rika is the tomboy girl, she own Renamon as her Digimon and she always call me "Googlehead"." said Takato as he explain about Rika to me. "Well, let's go, C'mon Drakamon!" said me to Drakamon. "I'm on my way, C'mon Guilmon, let's go!" said Drakamon to Guilmon. "Yeah, to the Park!" said Guilmon happily.

**Me: Well, you have friend now.**

**Drakamon: C'mon Guilmon, Let's play tag game!**

**Guilmon: I really like tag game!  
Me and Takato: Well, we're ready to next chapter: Meeting Rika, so R&R or I'll blast you with Infinite Launcher, sorry reader. I just kidding^_^**


End file.
